Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer systems and more particularly, to power management for computer systems.
Various techniques have been used in an attempt to reduce power consumption while maintaining system performance. For example, some systems use dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS). DVFS modifies the voltage supplied to the system and the frequency at which the processor operates. DVFS may allow a system to operate in low-power states, and only have increased power consumption when necessary. For example, during a high workload period, the voltage supplied to the system and the frequency at which the processor operates may be high. During a low workload period, DVFS may decrease the voltage supplied to the system and decrease the frequency at which the processor operates.
When a component operating in a low-power state receives an increased workload, that component will make a voltage-frequency request (“V/F request”). This V/F request will indicate an increased voltage-frequency pair (“V/F pair”) at which the component would like to operate to accommodate the increased workload. Similarly, when the workload of a component decreases, the component will make a V/F request, indicating a lower V/F pair at which the component would like to operate.